My Not So Charming Knight
by Crizzel
Summary: Her heart was shattered into a million pieces when she found about her ex-boyfriend's engagement. Her family disowned her and she was left broke and homeless. She felt like that was it for her, she was ready to die that rainy night until her Knight in Shining Armour came and…ran over her with his shiny car…?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is formerly known as Romeo and Juliet in the Office. But I decided to change it, and add a few details here and there after reading every chapter of this story again. There were some things that got me a dead end of the story. So anyway, hope you'll still see read this one as you did to the former one. Anyway! That's enough chit chat from me, on with the story!

Summary: Her heart was shattered into a million pieces when she found about her ex-boyfriend's engagement. She felt like that was it for her, she was ready to die that rainy night until her Knight in Shining Armour came and…ran over her with his shiny car…?

….

Chapter 1 – The Other Woman

It was all over the news, the headlines, magazines, talk shows and even the internet.

The engagement of the heir and soon to be CEO of the Taisho Insurance Company Sesshoumarou Taisho to his girlfriend of almost seven years, Kagura Uchiha.

Kagura, who is the niece of the CEO of the Uchiha Finances; Fugaku Uchiha.

Everything was arranged since they were little.

Everyone was gossiping about it ever since the news broke out.

And of course, everyone was thinking how it would be beneficial for both multinational companies. They were already fussing about it, some are guessing the date of their wedding, the motif and how it would be saddening to not see Sesshoumaru in the pages of _Konaha's Hottest Bachelors_ anymore_._

Indeed, it was a Glorious day for everyone.

A glorious day like this one should be celebrated with a party, which they did.

It was a big party, with guests from all walks of life like celebrities, business partners, relatives and friends. Differences were set apart to celebrate it. The venue was in a grand and beautiful garden filled with guests either sitting in their tables of just hanging out to talk to the newly engaged couple. With Sesshoumaru in his exquisite white tuxedo, and his silver hair tied loosely at his back any man would stand no chance next to him. Especially if the woman next to him is simply gorgeous, who was adorned with a figure hugging scarlet gown and her hair were tied loosely to show off its lovely curls.

With all the laughs and cheers they were doing, they were oblivious to the looming dark figure outside the gates of said venue who was clutching the newspaper that has its front page headline all about the said engagement.

It was all over for her.

She was supposed to be that girl!

She was supposed to marry him!

She was supposed to have her happy ending not her!

With the newspaper still clutched in her hands, she silently walked away from the happy place but without a last glance at the soon to be groom, Sesshoumaru.

Despite the busy atmosphere of the streets, to her it felt like she was all alone walking aimlessly. She didn't care about the people beside, behind or even in front of her.

The night skies seems to have mourned with her as it poured its rain with everything it's got, shielding her from the prying eyes of the people around her. As everyone started to run for shelter and open their umbrellas she was still walking aimlessly.

Looking up to the dark cloudy sky, she can't help but ask and blame it for what's happening in her life right now.

Her dull eyes glanced at the street in front of her, once again walking not knowing what lies in front of her. Her mind was full of memories of _him. _

Looking at the couple sharing and hugging inside the small umbrella, it made her smile a bit. Even though he wasn't as sweet as the usual couple, he had his own way of showing his love to her with simple gestures of picking her up after her work, taking her out to dinner, or even something as simple as holding her hand. To her, it felt like she was the luckiest person alive. He was different from other guys, because he usually keeps to himself and would only be persuaded by her. They were about to hit the five year mark when things started to get hazy. It started after Sesshoumaru's 25th birthday party, it was also the time when his father decided to hand over their company to him. Things became hectic then, and they rarely see each other or do stuff together.

They were already having a hard time seeing each other because of their situation. Things didn't need to get worse for her.

Because of their social standing, they had to hide their relationship from everyone. Everyone as in his father, step-mother, step-brother and even from his own mother who he knew would oppose to it greatly if she found out about it.

And then he told her about his father's condition; the one that says that he should marry Kagura in order to gain full control of their company.

Her heart was shattered into a million pieces.

She thought that as long as they have each other, they wouldn't care about what other people say or what their social standings are. They have been together for such a long time, she was confident that Sesshoumaru would fight for her. That he would stand up to his family for her like what she usually sees in movies. It was about time he stood up for her after years of hiding right?

But the moment she saw the hesitation and sadness in his eyes she knew.

She knew that it was time to end it.

She knew that he has made his choice.

And so she left, even though it hurts her more than anything else.

A few months later, she saw him again. At a restaurant they used to go on dates, and surprisingly he was alone.

_As usual he did everything so smoothly, with the way he ordered and talked to the waiters. Everything was just as how she remembered him to be. _

"_As long as my father is alive, I can't break up with Kagura but we can still see each other secretly like we used to and-"_

"_Stop," she then stood up. _

"_All I'm asking is for you to wait for me. Or if not then we can still see each other behind-"_

_Upon hearing those words she snapped._

_Unconsciously gripping the table cloth she hissed as she said, "No Sesshoumaru. I've already endured five years of hiding from Kagura and everyone else so-"_

"_Would a few more years be any different?"_

"_Of course it would!" _

_She paused, "I've had enough of fooling around Sesshoumaru, I don't want to be the other woman anymore."_

"_And it will happen, after I've gotten hold of my father's com-"_

"_No, you can only choose one. It's me or you company, but…" she stopped, remembering the look on his eyes that day._

_He just looked at her waiting for her to go one._

"…_when I saw the look in your eyes that day, I already knew."_

_There was a long pause. _

"_I'm finished here," she finally said, breaking the awkward silence._

_But he grabbed her wrist, looked her in the eye and asked. "Do you still love me?"_

_She looked at him with cold eyes and answered his question with confidence and a smirk. "What a stupid question,"_

"_Just answer it," he insisted. _

"_No I don't love you anymore." _

_Knowing that it would finally end things between them, she said it. She said it, the biggest lie of her life. _

_Snatching her wrist back, she walked out of the glass door of the restaurant with confidence. Neither did she spare a glance at his ex-lover._

Of course, she knew in her heart that they are not compatible. Nothing would come out of their relationship she knew. He was not willing to let go of either her or his company so in the end and for everyone's sake she chose to let go.

But deep inside, she one again looked up at the sky, wishing that somehow things will turn out differently and all her sufferings will come to and end.

Her once glowing sapphire eyes now turned dull and lifeless as it looked further into oblivion.

She was so entranced by it that she didn't see the blinding white light that was coming her way.

Perhaps her prayers were answered in a way.

….

So? How do you guys like it right now? Don't worry, another chapter will be soon up.

And as promised, here is another chapter! By the way, how are you liking the new Ending theme the one named Cascade by Unlimits. Isn't it great, so much fight and little sneak peeks are going on. Plus, don't forget the intensity of it cause when I first heard and watched it I was so like….ugh. It was great!

Anyway, enough of my blabbering. Now I give you the next chapter!

…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The Man Who Fights for No One

"Yeah, I'll see you next time my dear Ai. Thank you for this lovely night," he kissed the blond woman's hand as he said flattering words to her that he almost says to every woman he dates.

"I'll wait for your call," the oblivious woman said as she made her way back inside the exquisite hotel where they spent their night.

The said man with long ebony hair loosely tied at his back smirked as he lit his cigar. "Yeah right,"

Sigh.

"Are you?" The man with long silver hair stood next to him, joining him as they both looked at the retreating figure of the blond woman.

"Of course not, I don't sleep with any woman twice Fluffy."

"Don't call me that Itachi."

"Why not Sesshoumaru? Is your wife the only one who's allowed to call you that?" The man with the long ebony haired named Itachi answered back.

The two met and became friends due to their mutual friend Pein who held a birthday party a few years back. They both disliked parties but were forced to attend such, and a lot of people commented on how they were alike in aloofness and in their sometimes annoying one to three word responses to other people.

But everyone no matter how alike they may seem, also have their own share of differences.

Sesshoumaru was born into a rich and happy family with his father, step-mother and annoying step-brother; Inuyasha. Since the day of his birth he was destined to be the heir of their company, and thus to make things better his parents thought of arranging him with Kagura who is the niece of the CEO of the Uchiha finances, Uchiha Fugaku.

Itachi on the other hand was said to be born and raised on the orphanage although he has no recurring memory of his life before he was four, thinking of it as just a normal thing during childhood. He grew up with Kaede who was the head at the orphanage where he grew up, but the old lady died by the time he hit the tender age of eighteen. People who knew his story as a child would normally pity him and think of how sad his life must have been, but on the contrary it was not. Itachi learned to live his life as it is, and didn't care about what people say about him. As soon as he was legal enough to get himself a job he tried out for military to which he succeeded greatly but due to an accident in the war field a few weeks ago he was forced to go back home in Konoha to rest his arm.

"She's not my wife,"

"Yet," Itachi smoothly countered as he offered Sesshoumaru some of his cigar to which he kindly refused. "I feel your pain Sesshoumaru, being stuck with only one woman like that. It sucks."

Sesshoumaru on the other hand elegantly raised a brow at his friend. "And I suppose your methods are better."

"Of course it is, I don't have any strings attached. And you know the best thing about it, no commitment. I get to go out with anyone I want anytime anywhere, unlike you Fluffy."

His friend glared at him, but with it having no effect at him at all Itachi still continued with his story about how great his life is.

"Although due to this injury I have," gesturing at the cast on his left hand, "I have to tone it down for a while because of what the doctor requested."

Sigh.

"What's wrong? You're not your usual grumpy and irritated self."

"I just don't know what to do with the wedding coming up, the pressure from my parents and from her."

Puffing out some smoke he said, "Parents really are a great pain sometimes, good thing I don't have them."

Sesshoumaru once again looked at his friend for this was a really hard topic for him, having no parents and all. "And I have another problem, it's Kagome."

"Your wife?"

"No, the other one."

"Oh you mean your mistre-"

"She's not my mistress!" Sesshoumaru hissed before Itachi could finish the word himself.

Now, Itachi have heard a lot of things about this Kagome girl from his friend but he has never seen what she looks life, nor did Sesshoumaru show him any picture. But nonetheless he doesn't push over it because it's not really his thing to meddle with his friend's personal affairs.

"She cut off ties with me," he began, looking intently at the sky.

Itachi did the same as he listened for his friend to go on.

"It's over between us now."

This time, it was Itachi who sighed as he puffed out some smoke. "Won't it make things better, and less complicated?"

Sesshoumaru however didn't respond.

Itachi looked at his friend, noticing how dull his eyes are and it lacks that particular fierceness that he would usually see in him. "You've fallen for her deep haven't you?"

"Things are complicated right now."

"Exactly,"

Looking at Itachi, he asked, "So what do you suppose I do Mr. Womanizer?"

"If you ask my opinion, I say that her words weren't true during your parting. So I suggest get her back while you still can because I just might steal her from you," Itachi confidently added.

"She doesn't do one night stands Itachi," Sesshoumaru retorted back.

"Oh, then I will change my ways just for her. If you're so hesitant about letting her go then she must be worthwhile."

Sesshoumaru growled at Itachi's joke.

"It was a joke," he replied casually.

"Jokes are half meant,"

Looking at how his friend was affected by it, Itachi didn't try to voice out whatever advice he had under his sleeve because he thinks that his friend can handle his own problems. You see, these are one of the advantages they have as friends, since everyone knew how much of a bastard, cold hearted and conceited jerks they are who doesn't express themselves well they can understand each other and tell what's really bothering them in their mind.

"I need to go now," Sesshoumaru said looking at his gold wrist watch. "I hope you'll make room on your busy schedule for my party tonight."

"Sure, sure."

…

Meanwhile, later that night.

"Shit, I'm late. And I blame that old pervert for making me late for that party," cursing as he was having a hard time driving with only one hand.

Right now, Itachi is temporarily assigned at the Konoha Police station since he refused to take a full leave from work so he insisted to be transferred instead.

Ring! Ring!

He frowned as he looked at his phone's caller ID.

"Deidara?"

Since there is absolutely no way that he can answer that call he ignored it but knowing Deidara he would keep on calling him until Itachi answers it.

"Forget it," he said even though he knows that his friend can't hear him. Well whatever it was he didn't have time for he was already running late plus, all this driving with only his right hand was becoming a nuisance.

Then the ringing stopped for a good five seconds. Finally.

Ring! Ring!

The man reluctantly looked at his phone and cursed, before turning his eyes on the road again.

With no other choice he grabbed his phone and placed it in between his ear and shoulder, squeezing it to hold it in place.

"Where are you? My party has already begun, and I need my best man to be there so stop screwing whoever girl you're screwing now and get your ass in here."

He cursed again as he ran another stop sign. "I'll get there when I get there," he smirked as he recalled what his friend had said "although I wish I was screwing a girl right now instead of this – Oh crap!"

Suddenly there was a raven figure that jump in front of his car, and luckily he was able to floor his break before anything damaging happened especially to his car. There are two things that Itachi values most, its women and his car. Never mess with these and you'll be on his good books.

"What the - Are you trying to kill yourself?" Itachi was so going to give him a piece of his mind, he was even going to beat the crap out of this man…err…woman? "You're a woman?"

The raven haired woman looked or more like glared at him with her blazing sapphire eyes which Itachi found quite attractive, that it made him forget his anger for a few seconds that is. "Are you stupid, do I look like a man to you?"

Oh she was feisty. "Are you?"

The woman stood up, clearly drenched from the rain and now he was also getting drenched. And because of the incident, people were now gathered around them as if waiting if the woman is still alive or if the man will take her to the hospital. But how everything turned out wasn't what the crowd was expecting.

"What about you, are you really a man?" The infuriating woman said eyeing his ponytail.

Itachi on the other hand just smirked. "Even if I'm a woman at least I can still call myself attractive compared to you,"

The woman gasped at what Itachi just said, "You infuriating man! How dare you, you're no gentleman! And you were overspeeding!"

"If you must know miss, I can be a gentleman but I choose to be only in the presence of a real woman. I wasn't over speeding, I just drive fast."

The woman gaped at him for a second

"I hate you!" Then she tried to slap Itachi but failed because he quickly grabbed her wrist.

He eyed the woman, looked at her sapphire eyes closely and said, "Look woman I don't know why or how you kill yourself but the next time you do it please make sure that you will instantly die so you can't pester anyone else on your poor suicide attempts."

"But I wasn't-" The said woman grabbed her wrists back and tried to defend herself from Itachi's accusations but he quickly retreated back to his car.

However, before he went inside, "Save it. I don't think there is a need for me to hear you sob story because I'm already running late as it is."

Itachi clutched onto the wheel as he drove away from the scene without sparring a glance at the woman.

…

So sorry this took a while to update! I hope you guys can forgive me, and please review. Did you see the new trailer for the latest Naruto movie? It's so….ugh! I can't describe it especially when I saw Sasuke so un Sasuke-ish. Masashi Kishimoto surely knows fan service, he has answered our requests for an alternate universe. So awesome, and the movie will premiere on my Birthday but I can't watch it since I don't live in Japan.


End file.
